minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Experiment 86
(Original by Gunner79 - BANNED) (Note: I do not own the original by Gunner79 I just wanted to add to it because it has been alone for so long, ©.) I was in the games code trying to edit my Minecraft. I scrolled too far down then I was at the barrier my pal (Gabriel) told me not to hack threw it but me being dumb I just said *I DONT CARE IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG* I just ignored him being rude. I hacked threw the barrier. This is when creepy shit happens. I saw an image of my family dead and creepy text written in blood saying YOU'RE NEXT! I scrolled down more until I saw these words I'm your best friend YOU DIRTY HACKER. and then I saw 666 written over and over and over again. This is when I left to play Minecraft. But when I joined my world I spawned in a place saying YOU ARE THE DEVIL DUMBASS. This is when I got logged off of my computer I relogged only to see my backround picture changed to my family dead and all my picture were my family dead. Then I got the Memz virus. I got a new computer but it had my backround picture of my family dead. And my all my computers I got were corrupted so I stopped. And never went to the games code ever again but all my worlds (even when I make new ones) were corrupted. I reported this on my phone and Microsoft almost in 1 second reply 102918 error code 666. I got so scared I almost threw my phone out the window. The user name changed to 666 and the text being YOU ARE NOW HACKED AND DIE YOU IDIOT! And then I destroyed all my electronics but the computer... and then my computer turned on for no reason I went to my profile but my profile picture was my family dead in fact all of the profiles were my family dead. As that happened my profile got logged in for no reason I freaked out I could not turn my computer off and the only thing that was there was Minecraft and creeper.avi I knew creeper.avi was a bad idea because it will just make it worse so I went into Minecraft but the screen was bloodiest red I could not turn back I went to singleplayer. But the only world that was there was YOU ARE NEXT! Out of curiosity I played dumb and went into the world. I could not make new worlds after that and I could not leave. As soon as I joined everything was bloody and saw a bloodthirsty creature up ahead. I got teleported to a strange place in the nether that doesn't exist. I said in the chat STOP!! But strange enough I saw a reply saying no you dirty hacker! I was so sacred. More creepy shit happened after that. It closed by itself and I was put into creeper.avi. I suggest go to a category to see creeper.avi. Then I saw red eyes and the text saying YOU'RE NEXT! Then I saw the worst thing ever I got all of the computer viruses. I then bought a new computer but when I turned it on it looked the exactly as the previous one. I freaked out I then used system recovery wiping out all my files. But then when I bought Minecraft again a screen pop up saying you shouldn't have done that. After that I when to play Minecraft the screen was still bloodiest red I when a made a new world but when I joined everything I could see was covered in blood. And I saw Steve but his skin was dark and he had red eyes. This is when I died and my backround￼ picture was me dead and a message saying EVERYONE YOU LOVE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I freaked out and knowing like I did bullshit I should of listened to Gabriel I almost threw my computer out the window, but I didn't. I went to get wood in the world but when I punched the wood it said no. I said what the fuck, come out and show your self! Then my screen turned black and there was blood and when it went back the the world I saw figure in front of me it was black with blood all over it its back was turned to me then when I looked at his face he was crying blood and he killed me. When I respawned I was in... Some sort of room? The room had blood all over the place heads and death the music was distorted and Minecraft looked like hell. Soon the room turned huge about 50 chunks or so, I started to explore I saw lava and fire and heard people screaming crying. I threw my computer out the window and bought a new one I got Minecraft again. Everything was fine until I opened up Minecraft. I saw people dying and the logo was changed from Minecraft to Hellworld. The music was playing backwords and distorted, I started to play and the only world was hellworld all I could do was click it, all the other options were disabled I did control alt delete but all it said was no, I tried to turn it off but when I tried to turn it off it jump scared me.I got into the world, for some reason I had full diamond gear on and a sword, in front of me was Experiment 86 and he instantly killed me and when I respawned I was in the nether, but not just that the nether looked bloodier than ever the mobs looked hyper-realistic crying hyper-realistic blood the music was loud screeching distorted and low pitched and people screaming. Then suddenly for no reason I got logged off, I logged back then and Minecraft was gone, It was replaced with a file the file was death.exe. I never gotten Minecraft since and never opened that file from Experiment 86. Category:Creepypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Cliche Category:Virus Category:Hackers Category:Blood Category:PC Minecraft